


Silence and Surveillance

by CUTIEXXISM



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Enemies to Enemies, Gen, Multi, Named Reader, Other, Reader is named, This really is my first ever fanfic. there's not much love in this fic, baby's first fic, but its mainly because they have the same goal in mind, dark themes ahead, no it isnt jeff, reader and jack become slight friends, slight friendship with one character, there will be some other ocs, unless you count eyeless jacks love for cats and eating kidneys, you dont get to befriend him he wants to kill u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUTIEXXISM/pseuds/CUTIEXXISM
Summary: at the young age of 15 ravens parents were killed by the ruthless killer known as jeff the killer, she was able to escape by the hair of her teeth by running next door and calling the police, now years later, at the age of 17 raven lives a quiet life, moved away from her home town where the murder happened, she lives a life of solitude because of it, camera's at every corner of her home, making sure she was well prepared in case the killer had ever found her again.she isn't going to let him kill her like he did her parents, he's going to pay for what he did, and she will be the bringer of justice. this is the story of how that all plays out.------------I am so sorry, I suck at summaries of a story, but I've been rewriting this story for years, and i finally got it the way i like it. i hope you enjoy it, its my first actual fanfic that isn't a oneshot! ^^ please if you find anything that needs fixing let me know! i'm always happy to get critisism! enjoy!
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Silence and Surveillance

The day started off as normal, well as normal as it could be, a young girl, age of seventeen, with crystal blue eyes, pale snow-white skin and hair that felt and looked as cold as a winter's night sky, depending on how you looked at it. She woke up from her bed, it creaked under her as she moved to get up. The clock read 6:59 AM, another early morning for her. like every early morning, she had a routine, get up, stretch a bit, shower, put on her daily outfit that consisted of a black T-shirt, a dark forest colored jacket over top, skinny jeans and her black sneakers and some light makeup and lashes to hide her bags under her eyes from practically staying up all night, and then breakfast, which wasn’t something big, it always consisted of an egg and a coffee though, no matter what. The young seventeen year old after doing those said things, took a deep breath, coffee in hand, she basked in the glow of the silent house. living alone at the age of 17 wasn’t something easy, after the death of her parents, with no other living relatives, she ended up living by herself. most girls her age would probably lie in an orphanage, but not her, she had a mindset of an adult, and was independent, even with her parents death, she still worked hard to live by herself, going to and from school and her work to keep bills paid, and almost working herself to the bone in the process.

Of course, this was all for her survival, if she stayed in an orphanage, then her survival rate would have been slim to none, and she didn’t want to think of the heartache that the caretakers would go through having her there.

Holding that coffee in her hands, she made her way outside, her eyes watching the forest behind her as she took in a deep breath of fresh air, of course, anyone who saw her would of thought she was basking in the breeze of the morning and listening to the nature around them, and they were partially right, but she was also watching and listening for someone, see this house came with a small price, being so far away from the city, only meant that in a matter of time the murder of her parents would make their way here.

A pale-faced male, one who haunted her dreams every night, he had taken everything from her, she was left with nothing but a lingering fear and paranoia that he would somehow appear and ruin the new life she had made here.

Of course, even if he did, she would be ready, she had waited three years since the massacre of her mother and father, she could wait for another one if need be. But sadly, today wasn’t a day to stand around and watch the forest, it was a Wednesday, which meant it was a school day. Taking the last sip of her coffee, she let the burning liquid flow down her throat, before she made her way inside, closing and locking the sliding door that lead to her back porch.

Walking to the front door, she slipped on her sneakers, before her hand had grabbed the backpack off to the side. It was time to start her day, and that was by making her way to school.

Checking her bookbag, she made sure she had all her items, water bottles, her panic alarm that looked like a cute little bear, her school items, and her pepper spray if need be.

With all that checked off her mental list, she made her way outside the house, getting close to the wall to set the alarm in case anything happened while she was gone.

With that done, she made her way down the street to the bus stop. She knew the bus liked coming pretty early since it meant they could take longer to pick up the other kids. She didn't mind it really, the quicker she was picked up, the safer she was in her book.

Checking her watch, the clock read 7:40 AM, she was a few moments early, but that was ok. She could handle time by herself. With one headphone in, she kept an eye on her surroundings, the volume on her phone was low enough to be quickly muted if needed be.

Within a few moments though, the big yellow bus that took her to school picked her up, and she headed to school with a sigh of relief, putting both headphones in, she watched out the window, her eyes sharp as she served her surroundings.

Though no one knew that from afar, a certain pale-faced killer had been watching her the whole morning, with a look of annoyance on his face, he wanted nothing more than to watch her life end, but she was being too cautious, and he hated it.

Watching that yellow bus drive away, jeff looked down at his knife that was clenched into his hands, his already wide grin getting wider than possible. He had a plan, and he would make sure this woman suffered just like her parents, if not worse. She should have never slipped his grasp, but it will be ok because Jeff has a plan, she won’t be escaping him a second time, that much he knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, thank you for reading! i hope this was enjoyable! i look foward to writing!


End file.
